Hiko and Kenshin Blanket Scenario
by lordlight
Summary: Kenshin was cought in a snowstorm and Hiko was sent to find him, but what happend when they hold out in a cabin and there is only one blankey. Please R&R.


Disclaimer- I do not own RK or any of the people in here, but they are my two fav. ones. It is very funny...I think so and I hope that you like it too. Have fun and R&R please.  
  
"Baka-denshi! Getting lost in this snowstorm. I can't believe Kaoru talked me into finding him. If her cooking was better... this is almost as bad as when he went out and ate those wild mushrooms." Hiko then noticed that Kenshin was huddled under a tree. He picked him up and started back to the dojo. The snowstorm picked up and visibility was low. Hiko remembered that he saw an old cabin near here.  
  
Hiko laid Kenshin down and looked around. There was only one chair and a blanket draped over it. Hiko took off Kenshin's wet clothes and wrapped him in the blanket. He placed him and his wet clothes near the fireplace. He looked around for anything that could be use to build a fire. He noticed the chair and with god like speed he used his sword to turn it into tiny pieces. He picked up some of them and placed them in the fireplace. He pulled out a piece of flint and struck it ageist his sword. A shower of sparks hit the wood, but no fire was produced. He tried several more times, though no fire. He looked around for anything that could help start the fire. He looked at the bottle of sake that hung from his belt. "Damn Baka-Denshi!" He poured it over the wood and tried one more time, but to be rewarded with a lively fire. "He better get me some more sake after this." Hiko then noticed the puddle that had formed under him because of his wet clothes. Hiko sighed, took them off, and hung them near the fireplace to dry.  
  
The storm grew stronger and the wind made its way through the boards of the old cabin to nip at Hiko's skin. He looked at his clothes that were still dripping wet and then at the blanket. "I know what is going on. God is jealous of me that's it! He saw how good I had it. There was no Baka- Denshi, great sake, and I got to soak up the sun in Kyoto. NOW LOOK..." Hiko threw some more wood on the fire and then reluctantly wrapped up in the blanket with Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin rolled over in his sleep and "Miss. Kaoru you smell so good and your skin is so soft. Your breasts are so...so..." Kenshin squeezed his hand several more times, "Hard?!" Kenshin opened his eyes to see Hiko staring at him with the look of a mad man. "HIKO-SAMA!!!" kenshin reeled backwards and came out of the blanket, "My clothes!" He tried his best to cover himself.  
  
"Shut up Baka-Denshi. I found you in the snowstorm and took shelter here. I didn't want us to get sick so I started a fire and set out clothes to dry. Now come back here before you get sick. I don't enjoy this either, but hopefully the storm will pass soon."  
  
"Oro." Kenshin slipped back into the blanket and tried not to think too much. They were both asleep in several minuets.  
  
"Magumi...that sake was so good. Why don't you come over here and we get a bit more comfy... your stomach is so smooth...hehehe..." Kenshin's eyes grew wide as Hiko's hand went lower.  
  
"HIKO-SAMA!" Kenshin shouted as he tried to get away from the wondering hand.  
  
"What's wrong Baka?" Hiko woke up and looked around the cabin to see what happened. "Are you having nightmares again? Your not a little kid now go back to sleep. Just don't wet the bed like you use to. I don't want to wake up in that!" They shifted around and finally drifted to sleep once more.  
  
Kenshin felt something nudging him in the back, but he couldn't quite figure it out. Kenshin couldn't stop thinking about it. Finally he curiosity got the best of him. "Hiko-sama...Hiko-sama..."  
  
"What is it denshi?" Hiko said still half asleep.  
  
"What is it that is poking me in the back?"  
  
"Hua? Poking you in the back? O...my sword. Every great samurai sleeps with his sword with him. Now go back to sleep and quit wakening me up!"  
  
"Hai, Hiko-sama."  
  
Morning came without any more problems. Kenshin awoke to see the sun in his eyes and Hiko standing by the fireplace trying to get the last few drops of sake from his jug. Kenshin found his clothes folded beside him.  
  
"Hurry up Baka-Denshi. Sano came by this morning looking for us and your girlfriend is worried about you." Hiko walked out side and waited for Kenshin. After several minuets Kenshin stepped out to see the snow that glistened in the sunlight. "Follow me and we will get there before lunch. Ok."  
  
"Hai Hiko-sama. And thank you for saving me. I owe you." Kenshin said with his head down.  
  
"Damn right you owe me. I want a new bottle of sake by Friday!" Hiko patted Kenshin on the back as they started for the dojo.  
  
"Kenshin! We're so glad to see that you are safe. We were so worried about you." Kaoru embraced Kenshin in a big hug and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"So, Kenshin how did everything go at your little slumber party?" Sano said as he wrapped his arm around him.  
  
"Everything went well, that it did....but Hiko-sama's sword kept poking me in the back all night long.  
  
Sano's had a puzzled look on his face. "What are you talking about Kenshin? When I came to find you I saw you and Hiko asleep and both your swords were by the door."  
  
"Sano, if that wasn't his sword then what was......OOOORRRROOOOO!!!!!" Kenshin ran around in circles with his hand on his head. "Oro, oro, oro..." Sano laughed uncontrollably at the sight.  
  
"Kenshin are you ok?" Kaoru grabbed him and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"The horror.... the horror...." Was all Kenshin could say.  
  
THE END  
  
AN: did you like it? I hope you did. R&R and I will try to write another funny one if you liked it. This was my first one shot. 


End file.
